Maria
Main chat Gordon003 I love Carriebut I don't WORSHIP her 9:22 SouthParkClydeFan http://tdpahkitewisland.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5889 9:22 DaisyPeachPower Omg 9:22 SouthParkClydeFan ikr 9:22 DaisyPeachPower That's obsessive 9:22 Gogogadget831 omg you found the thread, HAHAHAHA 9:22 SouthParkClydeFan I myself am obsessed with Courtney but dang :O 9:23 DaisyPeachPower Lol 9:23 SouthParkClydeFan Even maria is less obsessed with Samey :O Welcome to the Total Drama Wiki chat 9:24 Gordon003 Logan obsessed with Overwatch.. 9:24 DaisyPeachPower I swear, why are some fans so odd 9:24 SouthParkClydeFan Ikr :O 9:25 DaisyPeachPower Its like real life Sierra clones 9:25 SouthParkClydeFan Sierra is <3 9:26 Nobody else wanted this username I am not, Gordon 9:26 Gogogadget831 heyyyy tda 9:26 DaisyPeachPower Sierra at least is smart like when she used Cody's undies as a slingshot xD 9:26 SouthParkClydeFan What's with that trivia? 26 days ago by Solar Metca Reply SouthParkClydeFan I omitted it since it was empty. 16 days ago by SouthParkClydeFan edit Solar Metca "10 days ago" 15 days ago by Solar Metca SouthParkClydeFan and? 15 days ago by SouthParkClydeFan Meanie >:) >:(* 9:27 Gogogadget831 omg Ryan said that Maria was trolling herself and he said that if we kept on replying it would make it worst 9:27 SouthParkClydeFan Makes sense 9:28 Gogogadget831 omg i love Maria tho 9:28 SouthParkClydeFan I dont think shes a troll though, she does not seem like one 9:29 DaisyPeachPower That Scooby girl asks so many questions... 9:30 SouthParkClydeFan Ikr :O 9:30 Gordon003 For no good reason 9:30 SouthParkClydeFan http://tdpahkitewisland.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5889 Replied gogo Ma luissahhotmail.com has been kicked by TDA15. 9:31 Gordon003 what? 9:31 TDA15 A few of us talked 9:31 Gogogadget831 omg wut 9:31 Gordon003 Maria got kick??? 9:31 TDA15 Only seems fair 9:31 SouthParkClydeFan Why did she get kicked? 9:31 TDA15 Banned? 9:31 Gordon003 What did she do? 9:31 TDA15 Two weeks though 9:31 DarkMaster999 O.o 9:31 DaisyPeachPower Accidentally clicked exit on tab 9:31 SouthParkClydeFan She got banned? 9:31 TDA15 Trolling? ._/ 9:32 DaisyPeachPower Wait who got banned? 9:32 SouthParkClydeFan She doesn't seem like a troll though 9:32 TDA15 A lot of them don't 9:32 Gogogadget831 MARIA DARLING... :( 9:32 TDA15 But you know, you guys kept egging her on 9:32 Gordon003 MARIA :( 9:32 SouthParkClydeFan She never said anything slimy, she was just really stupid 9:32 Gogogadget831 we're sorry TDA 9:32 TDA15 So she became increasingly more annoying 9:32 SouthParkClydeFan Thread:412108 Dear lord :O 9:32 Gogogadget831 we're done. our deeds are kaput 9:33 TDA15 Just two weeks though it's not that bad 9:33 DarkMaster999 I don't know how to feel about that 9:33 SouthParkClydeFan whale then 9:33 Gogogadget831 *sigh* 9:33 TDA15 Omg Clyde I saw that thread And you know what's funny 9:34 Gogogadget831 it's not like she's HISH or Anime or anyone like that. but...I guess it is what it is 9:34 TDA15 Someone replied to him on that reddit post 9:34 Gogogadget831 i won't argue 9:34 TDA15 Under a user that was previously banned What does that mean hmmmmm? 9:34 SouthParkClydeFan LOL 9:34 DarkMaster999 LOL 9:34 Gogogadget831 OMG HAHAHHA 9:34 SouthParkClydeFan Special:Log/block?page=User:Ma+luissahhotmail.com Dear lord 9:34 DaisyPeachPower I bet the Scooby girl is like 10 IRL and fantasizes about Rodney every night. So she asks questions on the wiki about him. 9:35 TDA15 See? Absol123 can see right through the BS whoever that is 9:35 Nobody else wanted this username lets not start with that, Power 9:36 DaisyPeachPower I know, it's just those wall messages she posted are crazy, she's literally obsessed with Rodney. And not a healthy obsession. 9:36 DarkMaster999 AFK 9:37 SouthParkClydeFan I am obsessed with Courtney because Courtney is <3 9:37 Nobody else wanted this username well I am going to try and update my rankings now 9:37 DaisyPeachPower At least you don't ask 1 million questions about them daily unlike Scooby. 9:37 Nobody else wanted this username like I said let's not bring that user up 9:38 Gogogadget831 I wanna watch Scooby Doo rn 9:38 DaisyPeachPower OK I'm done talking about Scooby, she's just weird. And I'll leave it at that. 9:38 Gogogadget831 let's talk about the show tho...classic Shaggy was always my favorite 9:38 Nobody else wanted this username eh I don't have many memories of it 9:38 DaisyPeachPower Velma = ❤ 9:38 Nobody else wanted this username I grew up with that now famous VHS Player of mine 9:38 Gogogadget831 You know...during long nights of studying...me and my best friend would do hilarious impressions of Shaggy and Scooby 9:38 Nobody else wanted this username which had 3 tapes 9:38 Gogogadget831 omg I loved Velma <3 9:38 Nobody else wanted this username and we all know what was on those tapes 9:39 DaisyPeachPower Memories. I used to watch it all the time Memories :*( 9:39 SouthParkClydeFan Added meeself Be sure to sign it people! 9:39 Gordon003 I don't like Scooby Doo especially rhr movie 9:40 SouthParkClydeFan Scooby Doo series is <3 You are now away. 9:40 DaisyPeachPower The live action movie of Scooby doo was my childhood tbh And then I would watch the normal series before school Omg Memories SouthParkClydeFan has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 9:42 Nobody else wanted this username the memories are flowing 9:42 DaisyPeachPower I remember when I first watched total drama SouthParkClydeFan has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 9:43 DaisyPeachPower It was the episode Cody got eliminated D: 9:43 SouthParkClydeFan sorry it closed out Gordon003 has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 9:43 Gogogadget831 wb Clyde 9:44 Nobody else wanted this username so...now what? 9:44 SouthParkClydeFan idk 9:45 Nobody else wanted this username well last night Gordon reviewed the Toronto part of my story it was nice of him 9:45 DaisyPeachPower Cool Raised By Wolves has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 9:45 Raised By Wolves Well I finally ate something today. 9:45 Gogogadget831 wb rbw 9:45 Raised By Wolves ty Gogo <3 9:46 Nobody else wanted this username hi Wolves 9:46 Gogogadget831 you missed a totally dramatic, unexpected incident Maria darling got banned for two weeks 9:46 Raised By Wolves OMG WHAT WHY?! 9:47 SouthParkClydeFan maria got banned ;( 9:47 DaisyPeachPower Why did she get banned? 9:47 Nobody else wanted this username me and 15 talked about it 9:47 Raised By Wolves "Excessive trolling" You are no longer away. 9:47 TDA15 And WM 9:47 Raised By Wolves Awwwww Poor Maria 9:47 Gogogadget831 i think two weeks is a bit steep, but it is what it is i guess 9:47 DaisyPeachPower She trolled? Oh dang. I think 2 weeks is a little too much tbh 9:48 Raised By Wolves Although I was getting a bit tired of her comments on the RP blog 9:48 TDA15 Should've been done a while ago, thus the steepness of it 9:48 DaisyPeachPower Same 9:48 Gogogadget831 true 9:48 SouthParkClydeFan I miss her so much ;( 9:48 DaisyPeachPower She keeps commenting on the sign up page for the rp. 9:48 Raised By Wolves Bubble and Glenn won't be happy :/ 9:48 Gogogadget831 i'm gonna miss my pizza-loving goddess 9:48 DaisyPeachPower So I can see why But still 2 weeks is a lot 9:48 Raised By Wolves No point in arguing 9:48 DaisyPeachPower True 9:49 Raised By Wolves TDA When are the next promotions 9:49 Gogogadget831 Sorry for talking to her too much TDA 9:49 TDA15 Not sure 9:49 Raised By Wolves This year or next year? 9:49 Gogogadget831 i'll cool off on her 9:50 TDA15 We'll probably think of something closer to the end of the summer when busy schedules pick back up 9:50 Gogogadget831 and if I'm going to post on her message wall, I'll take it somewhere else (Wawanakwa Central, etc.) 9:50 TDA15 No promises 9:50 Raised By Wolves I think if I make 10,000 edits before the next round of promotions then I got rollback in the bag. Webkinz Mania has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 9:50 Webkinz Mania good evening all 9:50 Raised By Wolves Hey WM! 9:51 Gogogadget831 hey 9:51 Webkinz Mania what goes on 9:51 Nobody else wanted this username hi WM 9:51 SouthParkClydeFan Hi 9:51 DaisyPeachPower wwy 9:51 Nobody else wanted this username you missed a few things 9:51 Raised By Wolves Not much 9:51 DaisyPeachPower Hey* 9:51 Webkinz Mania DAISY! :D Nice to see you on chat :) 9:51 DaisyPeachPower Hi! 9:51 Gogogadget831 oh newtu he already knows 9:51 DaisyPeachPower Nice to see you! 9:51 Gogogadget831 and not much 9:51 Webkinz Mania I saw your audition. It was really good 9:51 DaisyPeachPower Thanks :D 9:52 Gogogadget831 that reminds me...i still gotta work on mine... :P 9:52 Raised By Wolves I still have to make my confessionals 9:52 Webkinz Mania wait he knows what 9:52 Gogogadget831 errrgh 9:52 DaisyPeachPower I tried extra hard to make mine accurate. 9:52 Raised By Wolves About Maria being banned @WM 9:52 Gogogadget831 about Maria darling 9:52 Webkinz Mania ??? 9:52 Gogogadget831 sorry for talking to her excessively tho 9:52 Raised By Wolves Maria was banned for two weeks. 9:52 Gogogadget831 i'll cool off on her 9:52 Webkinz Mania ah 9:52 Gogogadget831 and if I want to talk to her directly, i'll take it somewhere else nbd 9:53 DaisyPeachPower Accidentally exited out of tab ;-; 9:54 Raised By Wolves User:Raised By Wolves/Ridonculous Roleplay Audition Tape WM how's my Amy audition? 9:54 Webkinz Mania are you going to our 8 year fest? 9:55 Nobody else wanted this username I will...maybe 9:55 Raised By Wolves Yes, we know 9:55 Nobody else wanted this username but only for greet and trivia if I am 9:55 Raised By Wolves "for the trivia" XDrang93 has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 9:55 Nobody else wanted this username I am studying up on TD Facts I think I got this in the bag You are now away. 9:55 DarkMaster999 Wow Suprising NEWTU... 9:55 Gogogadget831 wb Dark <3 9:55 Webkinz Mania it's really good RBW. I'd say you have good chances of landing that role 9:55 DarkMaster999 But don't expect win this easily 9:55 Nobody else wanted this username I have confidence 9:56 DarkMaster999 ty Gogo <3 Also hi WM and RBW :) XDrang93 has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 9:56 DaisyPeachPower RBW that's pretty amazing. I liked the Amy audition, very in character. I could imagine Amy auditioning exactly like that. Good job 9:57 DarkMaster999 So WM did you already finish your auditions? I admit I'm looking forward to compete with you for a place with RP to be Beardo :) 9:57 Webkinz Mania I didnt do them yet I've been helping Ryan out setting it up So I haven't had a chance 9:58 DarkMaster999 Oh I see 9:58 Raised By Wolves Thank you guys! I really want Amy Logan, you're auditioning?? 9:58 Gogogadget831 (Newtu) .... No 9:58 DarkMaster999 lol XD 9:58 Gogogadget831 lol sorry 9:58 Raised By Wolves Oh he means the trivia 9:59 Nobody else wanted this username Yes Gogo 9:59 DarkMaster999 about the fest I'm going to participate hopefully 9:59 Nobody else wanted this username thats what I was going to say 9:59 DarkMaster999 If I have no training this day 9:59 Raised By Wolves I'm so glad you two, my closest friends, are auditioning for the RP 9:59 Gogogadget831 word for word? :D 9:59 DarkMaster999 oww thanks RBW ^^ 9:59 Raised By Wolves I hope you get Chef Dark 9:59 Webkinz Mania I'll be back in a minute 9:59 Gogogadget831 :) 9:59 Raised By Wolves cause if you don't, Poopy will... 9:59 DaisyPeachPower I really want Rodney lol hopefully my audition is good enough and my first confessional. I also auditioned for Scarlett too :3 9:59 Raised By Wolves Gogo, do you have an everyone page? 9:59 DarkMaster999 Daisy Can I see it? 10:00 Raised By Wolves ^ 10:00 Gogogadget831 Argh, still gotta start it okie, another thing on my to-do list 10:00 Raised By Wolves User:Gogogadget831/Everyone and Gogo 10:00 DaisyPeachPower @dark its on my profile. Here User:DaisyPeachPower 10:00 Gogogadget831 gonna work on your section and Darky's section and Clyde's section and Bubble's section at least 10:01 Raised By Wolves Wow Rodney's is nice Webkinz Mania has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 10:01 SouthParkClydeFan OHMYGOD PM ME FOR SOMETHING HILARIOUS 10:01 Nobody else wanted this username no 10:01 DaisyPeachPower Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have to add that unneeded "Rodney likes every girl" thing from the show 10:01 Raised By Wolves Yeah it adds depth to Rodney Single parent, helping out with the family, oldest sibling Well done 10:02 DaisyPeachPower I imagine Rodney as a sweet but very strong young man. He only has the best intentions for his family and friends. He's only on the show to win for his younger brothers. 10:02 Gogogadget831 Also, RBW, remember the Marry *cruisehorn* kill game we played? 10:02 SouthParkClydeFan Rodney is <3 10:03 DaisyPeachPower ^ 10:03 Gogogadget831 Shane Dawson and Tyler Oakley played the same game <3 10:03 Raised By Wolves Oh yeah kill bang marry Really? I love Shane Dawson 10:03 Gogogadget831 Me too <3 10:03 DarkMaster999 I like it :) 10:03 Raised By Wolves We should really play that again someday 10:03 DarkMaster999 It's very good ^^ 10:04 Raised By Wolves Dark 10:04 SouthParkClydeFan <3 10:04 Raised By Wolves Kill bang marry Me, Logan and Cldye *Clyde go 10:04 SouthParkClydeFan Oh dear 10:04 DarkMaster999 Today? 10:04 DaisyPeachPower Thanks :D for the feadback guys 10:04 DarkMaster999 I don't know... 10:04 Raised By Wolves yes Doooo it Gogo you too 10:04 DarkMaster999 Just do it? 10:04 Nobody else wanted this username leave for 1 minute and this is what you people do 10:04 Gogogadget831 omg 10:04 DarkMaster999 Oh he didn't continued with Shia Lebouf LOL Webkinz Mania has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 10:05 Webkinz Mania back 10:05 SouthParkClydeFan wb 10:05 Raised By Wolves W (B) WM 10:05 DarkMaster999 wb WM 10:05 Webkinz Mania Anyways, Daisy, you should join the Wiki Fest 10:05 Gogogadget831 wb 10:05 Webkinz Mania Forum:Reunion Wiki-Fest 2016 10:05 DaisyPeachPower What's the wiki fest about? o thanks for the link 10:05 Gogogadget831 YAS DO EET 10:05 DarkMaster999 Also Daisy if feel free if you want to see my auditions too ^^ : User:DarkMaster999/Ridonculous Roleplay Audition Tape and like WM said join the wiki-fest ^^ It's going to be fun for sure Ok fine RBW I accept it 10:06 Raised By Wolves Accept what? 10:07 Gogogadget831 anyways RBW.... marry RBW, *cruisehorn* Clyde, kill Logan (sorry buddy :( ) 10:07 Raised By Wolves yesss now Dark's turn 10:07 DarkMaster999 To play this thing you invited me.. 10:08 Raised By Wolves if you do it I'll finally finish the CYOA update 10:08 SouthParkClydeFan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10:08 Raised By Wolves lenny faces show up as red now since I put them on pings nice 10:08 DaisyPeachPower @dark that's really good. I like how you express Beardo's personality, a shy guy who uses his abilities and talent to his advantage. Nice job! 10:08 DarkMaster999 Marry Gogo, *cruisehorn* RBW, kill NEWTU (aside from the last I have no idea what I'm doing) Thanks @Daisy ^^ 10:09 Nobody else wanted this username why do I keep getting murdered.... 10:09 Raised By Wolves Gogo isn't an option 10:09 SouthParkClydeFan I shall be attending! <3 10:09 Raised By Wolves Options are me, Logan and Clyde 10:10 DarkMaster999 Oh I see 10:10 SouthParkClydeFan Marry me <3 10:10 DarkMaster999 Marry Clyde, *cruisehorn* RBW, kill NEWTU then Still have no idea what I'm doing 10:10 Raised By Wolves Yayy <3 no one wants to kill me <3 In Logan's words 10:10 DarkMaster999 wait.. 10:10 Raised By Wolves so now what? 10:11 SouthParkClydeFan Poor Logan 10:11 DarkMaster999 the *cruisehorn* is F.... right? 10:11 Raised By Wolves yes 10:11 Gogogadget831 yep 10:11 DarkMaster999 OOOOOOOH now I get it.. 10:11 Raised By Wolves What did you think? 10:11 SouthParkClydeFan Thanks for marrying me <3 10:11 Raised By Wolves Thanks for f'ing me <3 10:11 DarkMaster999 aaa I prefer not comment here lol 10:11 Raised By Wolves XD 10:11 DarkMaster999 NEXT 10:11 Raised By Wolves ok I'll hold up my end and finish this update 10:11 Nobody else wanted this username ... 10:11 Raised By Wolves have fun in deadville Loga *LOgan **Logan 10:12 DaisyPeachPower No problem @dark 10:12 Nobody else wanted this username ... 10:12 DarkMaster999 NEWTU we still love you ok But we also love zombie NEWTU too 10:12 SouthParkClydeFan http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1058186 :o 10:12 Gogogadget831 Newtu's reaction when someone passed wind on chat 10:12 DarkMaster999 XD 10:12 SouthParkClydeFan :O * 10:13 Raised By Wolves LOL Maria 10:13 DarkMaster999 Oh wait so that means 10:13 Raised By Wolves Every time someone is banned here...ALWAYS to CC... 10:13 DarkMaster999 Maria will never return? O.o 10:14 SouthParkClydeFan Poor Maria You are no longer away. 10:14 TDA15 Zambiealex removed this thread because: Waste of my time. lmao 10:14 Webkinz Mania I'm surprised the admins were so lenient on this one. I would've done a solid month for sure. 10:14 Gogogadget831 Omg TDA, you have to see this thread 10:15 DaisyPeachPower Poor poor Maria. 10:15 TDA15 Reading it right now 10:15 Raised By Wolves Ok I knew Maria was gonna be banned eventually 10:15 Gogogadget831 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:446914 10:15 Raised By Wolves But I didn't think it would be for two weeks 10:15 Webkinz Mania The warnings piled up. Again, with the amount of warnings she received, I would've done a month. 10:16 SouthParkClydeFan Ma luissahhotmail.com wrote: Symbol thumbs downOppose No thanks Plants-Vs-ZombiesDisqualified vote You can't vote on your own blocking thread. XD 10:16 Webkinz Mania But two weeks is more than fair. Additionally, it would be great if we could stop encouraging her so much. I'd take it elsewhere. 10:16 Gogogadget831 we'll cool off on her and if we're going to, we'll take it somewhere else 10:16 Webkinz Mania Yeah 10:16 Gogogadget831 sorry for bugging her too much 10:17 Raised By Wolves Lol yeah 10:17 SouthParkClydeFan Ma luissahhotmail.com wrote: NOOOOOOO What do you want from me, seriously! I want an actual answer! 10:17 Webkinz Mania It's fine, just make sure it is not an the expense of an important thread like the roleplay thread. 10:17 Raised By Wolves "Maria is our goddess" "HAI MARIA HOW IS SAMEY" 10:17 TDA15 Raised By Wolves Every time someone is banned here...ALWAYS to CC... 10:17 Webkinz Mania Everyone is viewing that and it's frankly embarrassing to see her trolling on it, despite multiple warnings. 10:17 TDA15 And it's always the bad ones 10:17 SouthParkClydeFan Sorry everyone igtg immediatly 10:17 TDA15 The "CAN I SPEAK TO YOUR MANAGER"s of wikia SouthParkClydeFan has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 10:18 DarkMaster999 ^ 10:18 Gogogadget831 see you 10:18 Raised By Wolves omg lol TDA 10:18 DarkMaster999 Bye clyde 10:19 Raised By Wolves ugh 10:19 Gogogadget831 Lol TDA, are you reading the thread I linked? 10:19 Raised By Wolves trying to write Brick and CO's kiss but I can't 10:19 TDA15 I did 10:20 Gogogadget831 The "hear me now you foul witch" thing cracked me up so much Bubble-Blitz has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 10:20 Raised By Wolves Hey Bubble 10:20 Gogogadget831 BUBBLE wb TDABeth!!! *hugs* 10:21 Raised By Wolves How's your fanfic coming along Bubble? 10:21 Bubble-Blitz I WANT TO PLAY MUÇTIPLAYER MINECRAFT #help i already posted chapter 1 10:22 Raised By Wolves nice 10:22 TDABeth i didn't even know i still had chat open XD 10:22 Nobody else wanted this username welcome Bubble 10:22 Raised By Wolves lol W (B) TDA Beth brb I need to go eat something 10:23 TDA15 Props to Clyde for inadvertently catching a sock Well he linked the thread anyway 10:23 Raised By Wolves lol 10:24 Gogogadget831 Wow, way to go Clyde 10:24 Bubble-Blitz MARIA WAS BLOCKED? 10:24 DarkMaster999 hi Beth and Bubble <3 Yes 10:24 Nobody else wanted this username indeed 10:24 Gogogadget831 "Youre in big trouble mister" LOL, nice Full House reference 10:24 Nobody else wanted this username two weeks 10:24 Webkinz Mania LMAO CLYDE I liked Roblox too, but he was a sock :p when jimbo gets roblox ban 10:25 Gogogadget831 dem socks 10:25 Webkinz Mania banned* 10:25 Bubble-Blitz WHY?! 10:25 Nobody else wanted this username ask 15 he knows 10:25 Gogogadget831 hahahaha 10:25 TDA15 Holy s**t you're right Jimboy did something right 10:25 Raised By Wolves lol 10:25 DarkMaster999 Jimbo doing Jimbo things 10:26 Webkinz Mania Excessive trolling and ignoring warnings is what I concluded. @NEWTU 10:26 Gogogadget831 Jimbo, the little elephant that knew to edit that should be a movie 10:26 Bubble-Blitz trolling? where? 10:26 Raised By Wolves The Little Editor That Could 10:27 Webkinz Mania User blog:TDIFan13/Ridonculous Roleplay has arrived 10:27 Gogogadget831 his mother, TDRoblox was taken away, so Jimbo had to learn to fly on his own 10:27 Bubble-Blitz hm? 10:27 Webkinz Mania Ryan gave her a warning 4 days ago: Hi TheEpicDestroyer and Numbuhthreefan - while I appreciate your guys' increasingly persistent determination, I've already spoken to Maria. I've let her know that she can sign up for two people at her audition and I've stopped counting her comments as sign-ups so there's no need to reply any further! Thanks. 10:27 Raised By Wolves WM 10:27 Bubble-Blitz she's oblivious about what she's doing 10:28 Nobody else wanted this username that's no excuse 10:28 TDA15 ^ 10:28 Gogogadget831 i would argue that it didn't seem like a direct warning, but I guess it is what it is 10:28 Webkinz Mania I believe N3 warned her as well 10:28 Nobody else wanted this username we have attempted to tell her this several times 10:28 Webkinz Mania And then another one: She's literally trolling herself lmao if you guys keep responding to her comments it's only going to make it worse. 10:28 Raised By Wolves Ignorance of the law is no excuse 10:28 Nobody else wanted this username and what do we get "Samey likes Pizza" 10:28 Gogogadget831 wait N3? 10:28 Webkinz Mania and then apparently the chat mods have asked her to stop 10:28 Raised By Wolves Yes we did 10:28 Webkinz Mania yeah This was probably the final straw -- User blog comment:TDIFan13/Ridonculous Roleplay has arrived/@comment-Ma luissahhotmail.com-20160621230531?permalink=412100#comm-412100 10:28 Gogogadget831 oh 10:28 Raised By Wolves but WM DaisyPeachPower has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 10:28 Webkinz Mania ? 10:29 Raised By Wolves Hai <3 10:29 Webkinz Mania hi!!! Point is: Roleplay blog is getting a lot of traffic 10:29 TDA15 It's only two weeks anyway 10:29 Webkinz Mania She was warned multiple times 10:29 Raised By Wolves and Maria wasn't helping control it 10:29 Webkinz Mania Admins took action after she continued 10:29 TDA15 It's not she's, you know, dead *not like 10:29 Webkinz Mania And again, it was a light ban 10:29 Raised By Wolves yeah 2 weeks isn't that bad Superdawnfan has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. 10:29 Webkinz Mania This blog is being advertised everywhere on the site and social media 10:29 Raised By Wolves At least she didn't get indefinite 10:29 Webkinz Mania It could have easily been a month or in extreme cases indefinite 10:30 Superdawnfan WHO got banned? 10:30 Webkinz Mania Because I see complete no-tolerance of trolling on other wikis 10:30 TDA15 I did 10:30 Bubble-Blitz Maria 10:30 TDA15 whoops 10:30 Webkinz Mania maria 10:30 Superdawnfan oh 10:30 Gogogadget831 Nah, it's not like she's HISH or Spiritanimal 10:30 Bubble-Blitz I will miss her 10:30 Webkinz Mania Again, maybe she takes this time to make friends on the spanish TDWiki 10:30 Raised By Wolves There's this guy in 6teen who looks like Tom in the episode "The Khaki Girl" 10:30 Gogogadget831 their trolling is intentional. but meh, i'll accept it 10:30 Webkinz Mania where she can actually speak to the users? 10:30 Bubble-Blitz Maria don't talk at all 10:30 Gogogadget831 *accept her punishment 10:31 Bubble-Blitz She has a limited set of words and besides them, she don't speak NOTHING 10:31 Raised By Wolves Plot twist: Maria can speak perfect English and is trolling us 10:31 Bubble-Blitz Nah 10:31 TDA15 Lack of english proficiency does not affect your amount of self control 10:31 Gogogadget831 LOL 10:31 TDA15 All I'm saying 10:31 Bubble-Blitz Maybe she has a different kind of intelligence we don't understand? 10:31 Gogogadget831 Plot twist: Maria is actually Bulba in disguise 10:31 DarkMaster999 Would bee the surprise of the year 10:31 Webkinz Mania And I'm sure if it continues, the minimum ban is 2 months It's extreme trolling/ignorance 10:32 Nobody else wanted this username thats what I think, Wolves 10:32 Bubble-Blitz She can't understand english at all 10:32 Raised By Wolves I've thought that a lot @Logan 10:32 Webkinz Mania which makes you wonder 10:32 Raised By Wolves Bubble you can't be sure though 10:32 Bubble-Blitz She's to weird to be explained 10:32 Gogogadget831 i mean you never know 10:32 Bubble-Blitz She does seem to understand gifts 'n' stuff 10:32 Gogogadget831 as it is, it's hard to tell motive/mood via internet 10:33 Bubble-Blitz But she's just oblivious to almost everything 10:33 Gogogadget831 and you don't truly know who someone is and what their motives are unless you interact with them in the flesh 10:33 Raised By Wolves I'm gonna make all the TDAS pics HD...then rollback will be mine...muahahahaha.... 10:33 Bubble-Blitz what if Maria has some kind of hive mind? I've seen people like her on others parts of the internet What if they have a normal intelligence when they're all connected? 10:34 Raised By Wolves you're overthinking this 10:34 Nobody else wanted this username ...no 10:35 Bubble-Blitz what if everything Maria understands is because she's the part of the hive mind where this specific things were stored? 10:35 Gogogadget831 i'm gonna work on my interactions page if you wanna talk, ping me/PM me 10:35 Bubble-Blitz what if her obsess for Maria is because it's the only thing she understand? Samey* 10:35 Raised By Wolves Gogo Give me a link to your interaction page 10:35 Gogogadget831 also RBW, thanks for giving me the link for the interactions page (y) 10:35 Raised By Wolves Oh ok Add User:Raised By Wolves/User Interaction Pages template to it 10:35 Gogogadget831 drat, how do i give a thumbs-up 10:36 Raised By Wolves ( like ) 10:36 Gogogadget831 ah You are now away. (like) 10:36 Bubble-Blitz what if Maria is just a part of a superhuman creature? and she's one of the part of the brain and that's why she's so slow and that after reuniting all the parts we form a superhuman creature with incredible powers who destroy us PM with NEWTU TDA15 Hey um We need to know If you were to not have to deal with Ma luissahhotmail.com for two weeks, or three weeks, which would you choose? Just out of curiosity 9:26 Nobody else wanted this username what do you mean by that? 9:26 TDA15 Like you know For trolling? Even if it might not be intentional, it has been pointed out by staff members publically Yet it has persisted 9:27 Nobody else wanted this username ah well if we must punish Maria i would say about a week 9:27 TDA15 Other people aren't helping by egging her on Kind of getting out of hand a little 9:28 Nobody else wanted this username alright two weeks 9:28 TDA15 Alright, thanks I get she's (probably?) you're friend and all but still 9:29 Nobody else wanted this username eh I don't know what to say about Maria her attempts at hidding her bad english are laughable but she, aside from a few minor instances, does not do anything bad per say Category:Content